Shōjo S
Shōjo S is Scandal's sixth single. The title track was used as tenth opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it was featured from Episode 215 through 242. It is also used as the theme song for Bleach: Flame Bringer. Track List ;*Regular Release :1. :2. :3. FUTURE thumb|190px|First Limited Release thumb|190px|Second Limited Release ;*First Limited Release :1. :2. :3. SO EASY :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) ;*Second Limited Release :1. :2. :3. FUTURE :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) Video Shojo S Lyrics Kanji= さっきまでと言ってること違うじゃない ちょっとだけ素顔見せたけれど ずっとイライライライラしては あたしをモノみたいに扱って さっきまでと言ってること違うじゃない 誰かのせいにしては逃げ隠れしてる日々 アテにならないわ I'm sorry とりあえずサヨナラ あなたがいないとイヤイヤって言えるわがまま （ずっと消えないように　消さないように） 愛情、友情、知りたいことは何でも （曖昧すぎてわからないよ） いつか心の奥のドアを叩くあなたを待っている さっきから自分のことばっかりじゃない ちょっとぐらい傷付いてみたら？ そうやって優しい言葉で　誤魔化さないで 信じられないわ　かっこつけないでよ 何年たってもいつになってもやめないで あたしがいないとダメダメって素直に （もっと欲しがってよ強がらないで） 愛の残像、夢見る少女エスケープ （捕まったり、逃げ切ったり） いつか心のカギを壊すような･･･ あなたがいないとイヤイヤって言えるわがまま （ずっと消えないように　消さないように） 愛情、友情、知りたいことは何でも （曖昧すぎてわからないよ） いつか心の奥を抱いてくれるあなたを待っている 他には何もいらないやイヤイヤイヤ 明日も信じていたいイヤイヤイヤ |-| Rōmaji= Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo Zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa Atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi Ate ni naranaiwa I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama (Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) Aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo (Aimai sugite wakaranai yo) Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku Anata wo matteiru Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara? Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide Shinjirarenaiwa kakko tsukenaide yo Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte sunao ni (Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide) Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu (Tsukamattari nigekittari) Itsuka kokoro no kagi wo kowasu you na Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama (Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) Aijou, yuujou, shiritai koto wa nandemo (Aimai sugite wakaranai yo) Itsuka kokoro no oku wo daite kureru Anata wo matteiru Hokani wa nanimo iranai iya iya iya Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya iya |-| English= Isn’t what you’re saying different from before? Even though I showed you just a little bit of my true self It's always bothered me so much That you treat me like an object Isn’t what you’re saying different from before? Days of running and hiding Blaming it on someone else I can't count on you I'm sorry, but it's goodbye for now I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (Always hoping you won't leave; hoping I won't make you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I don't understand it) I'm waiting for you to someday knock on the door to my heart Haven't you been caught up in yourself lately? How about you get hurt a little bit? Don't deceive me with kind words like that I can't believe them Don't try and show off No matter how many years No matter how long it takes Don't stop Just tell me honestly that you hate it when I'm not with you (Act more like you want me; don’t pretend to be tough) An afterimage of love is a dreaming girl's escape (Always getting caught and getting away) Someday you'll break the key to my heart I'm selfish enough I can say I hate not having you with me (Always hoping you won't leave; hoping I won't make you leave) Love or friendship, I just want to know (It's too vague; I don't understand it) I'm waiting for you to someday accept my true heart I don't need anything else I just want to believe in tomorrow |-| Characters The characters in the tenth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Video Game Theme